


sea-runners (coda)

by CoffeeCats



Series: Fundament [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCats/pseuds/CoffeeCats
Summary: decisions are made in the looming shadow of the god-wave and the oncoming slaughter
Series: Fundament [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027179
Kudos: 8





	sea-runners (coda)

The sea tossed gently beneath the ship, roiling with the pain of the world at large but forced into the false tranquility of a siren’s lure. It was a dangerous place to rest, but was far safer than any of the ports that still remained.

“We should have let them drown,” says one of the crew. Anger had long since drained from their voice, replaced by exhaustion and sorrow.

Murmurs of tired agreement ripple through some of the others.

“If not them, it would have been others,” says the captain, though their rippling colors betray their lack of confidence.

God-Wave, the little krill had called it, a threat to the whole of the Fundament. A looming disaster that had, it seemed, driven them to truly desperate measures out on the seas. Perhaps, had they left the wrecked ship to be devoured, the world would be in a different state. Perhaps the wave would have passed, perhaps no one would have died. They knew of many clever species on different continents and wonder if one of them could have devised a way for everyone to survive. But perhaps others would have been drawn down the same path.

The regrets and the what-ifs did them little good now.

Long tendrils drifted idly in the sea, reading its subtle shifts and changing moods. Their mind wandered to thoughts of simpler times; of racing across the seas, of trading stories and songs in large, noisy markets, of singing those new songs in harmony with the storms above. Those times were clouded now, though. Cast in the shadow of the damage wrought across continents, of the festering wounds where the world itself tried to pull away from the carnage.

“They’ve been hunting everyone,” someone says, and the silence speaks as clear as a voice: _They’ll come for us next._

The captain knows this well. 

They know there would be no chance of survival in a fight and nowhere to hide from the oncoming storm. If they were lost, the knowledge they had collected would be lost. With the civilizations being torn asunder, there would be no hope of recovery.

They sigh, heavy with the weight of the inevitable and feel attention turn to them.

“We join them,” they say, as their companions erupt in a spectrum of broadcast emotion.

Desperation, fear, guilt.

Fury, vengeance, regret.

Pain, grief, emptiness.

Acceptance, sorrow, pity.

“We join or we die,” they say, voice heavy with their own grief and guilt, “and everything we carry dies for good.”

**Author's Note:**

> i spent too long thinking about the osmium siblings and the fundament and it made me remember these guys and i couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened to them


End file.
